One Heart
by Scizor999
Summary: A touching story. The original story, told to me by a friend, is true and I just applied it to Ash and Misty. Rated T for...well I don't wanna spoil the ending, you'll see! Please R&R!


_**Hey everyone! It's been awhile, but after a few months of reading some more AAML's, I've decided to give my hand a chance at the keyboard. This story, is actually a true story, told to me by a friend. At least, the idea is. I hope you all enjoy, please read and review! I'm currently working on a MUCH longer story, but I wanted to throw something out into the waters as a tester. Thanks, and enjoy! **_**^_^**

_**Ash: 16**_

_**Misty: 17**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not Pokémon or any of the characters in this story.**_

* * *

><p><strong>One Heart<strong>

**By: Scizor999**

Her eyes frantically searched the room. _Where is he?_ she thought.

_Just over 2 weeks ago, she had finally confessed her feelings to him. She ran off, expecting him to think she was a silly little girl with a silly crush. Little did she know, the Ash she knew had grown up. He had returned her feelings with a kiss, each pouring every ounce of love they had for each other into that kiss. He had given up traveling for now and decided to stay in Pallet, in which he'd commute every day to see her. "You'll always have my heart," he told her._

_That's when it got bad. Team Rocket was tired of playing games, and as they were on there last chance, the decided to go back to their oldest tactics; merciless, cruel thievery. Meowth slipped into the Cerulean Gym, and planted time bombs everywhere as Misty was in the middle of a battle. After that, all she remembers is hearing a ticking and an explosion. Ash had just been flying up with Pidgeot, and he saw the explosion. Blood pounding in his ears and tears clouding his vision, he ran into the gym to see a bloody and severely injured Misty. Team Rocket had gotten away with the gym's Pokémon and was nowhere to be seen as Ash arrived. He rushed Misty to the closest hospital._

_On arriving, doctor's performed some immediate and necessary surgery. Ash sat in the waiting room, digging his fingernails into his palms until they bled. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, the doctor walked out._

"_Your girlfriend is alive, but that may not stay for long," said the doctor, boring his eyes into Ash's moist, red ones. "The blast of the bombs blew shards into her chest, about to puncture her heart. We've been able to stop them for now, but not for long."_

_Ash furrowed his brow; his brain was on the fritz. "Isn't there anything we can do!"_

"_There is one thing…if we can perform a heart transplant, we can save her life. But the fastest we can get a heart delivered would be at least a week. She won't survive more than three days. That leaves us with only one option…"_

_Ash eyes regained their once passionate flame, burning with the intensity of determination, hope, and confidence. "I'll do anything to help her. I love her."_

The doors opened and in walked her personal sun. "Ash!" she yelled with excitement. Ash had scrunched up his hat in his hands, turning it over and over. He tilted his head up at the sound of his name and gave Misty a small smile. He walked over, sat next to her, and squeezed her hand.

"Lay with me? Please Ash?" Ash got in next to her, and allowed her to bury her face into his chest. They lay there in silence. After about an hour, the doctor walked in. He explained to Misty that she would be getting a heart transplant in exactly 10 minutes, and she was very lucky to be going through this operation. Misty couldn't believe it; she'd never had anything this bad happen before. She'd never even broken a bone before. Ash, at this time, looked out the window. He made no movements, boring his eyes into the sky. They remained determined, but a gleam of sadness twinkled; not regret, just sadness. Misty noticed this, and as the doctor wheeled her into the operating room, she grabbed Ash's hand. "I love you Ash." Those simple words were the last Ash heard before she underwent her risky heart transplant.

5 long hours later, Misty opened her eyes. The nurse inside the room was refreshing the vase next to her with fresh flowers. She looked around the room. Once again, Ash had disappeared.

"Nurse…would you happen to know where Ash went?" The nurse, startled to hear Misty awake, turned and looked at Misty. She seemed slightly confused.

"Misty…did the doctor tell you whose heart they had given you?" Misty became slightly angered. _Why is she avoiding my question?_ Regardless, she answered no. The nurse walked out the room, and came back with a note. She handed it to Misty, and left Misty alone in the room. Misty looked down at the folded note. It looked blotched with a few wet spots. She opened it and read the contents.

_I told you you'd always have my heart._

Panic struck Misty as realization dawned. Blood pounded in her ears. Her eyes began to pour, and her hands shook uncontrollably. Her heart pounded against her rib cage, begging to be released. No, not her heart; Ash's heart.

"No…n-no…Ash…you idiot…Ash how could you do this to me…how could you l-lea-leave me? Ash…no, Ash…"

She put her hand on her chest. She felt Ash's heartbeat. She knew he would always be with her, no matter where she went.

"I love you Ash Ketchum."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I promise the rest won't be this depressing! Let me know what you thought please! Thanks! <strong>_**^_^**


End file.
